Unwanted Connection
by phoenix9648
Summary: Prequel to No Blood Relation. A detailed look at the traumatic night between Casey and Truman, before her knight in rusty armor came to her rescue in NBR. Changed the rating, ignore note inside.


Okay, so here is the **Prequel** to my story **No Blood Relation**. It's set the night of the attack, just giving Casey's side of what happened rather than piecing it together using the other story like I originally intended. I just wanted to take a stab at writing it out, since it was bouncing around my head for so long anyways!

There is a reason this is rated M. Some of it is very hard to swallow. I had trouble getting through some of it because I am a very emotional person and the stuff I had to get Truman to say to Casey was hard to put on paper. That being said, the concept of this assault is a mature theme with a whole lot of foul language, so those who can't handle anything like that, please do not read. Again, this was a tough one to write.

But please read and review to tell me what you think :)

Oh also, look out for all the double entendres in Casey's conversations about Derek to find your Daseyness ;) They just kind of worked out that way haha.

And sorry its sooooo long. I originally thought it was going to be short but when I ended up writing it all out, it just grew. I'm a certified rambler, so please excuse the length. I got lazy so I kept it all on one page! Sorrrrrrrrrry!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

I do however, own the story that follows this one :)

**

* * *

**"Der-ek!"

Casey's shrill voice could be heard throughout the house.

Luckily, Edwin and Lizzie were leaving with Nora and George to be dropped off at their respective friends houses. Marti was already waiting in the car to be taken to Abby's. Rather than stay to referee the battle, George shook his head at Nora to signal he simply did not have the patience or time right then and left out the front door with the kids. There wasn't much they could do when it came to Derek and Casey's fights so sticking around wasn't going to do much besides start a headache and a temporary pause. The pair often figured things out in their own creative ways.

"Ca-sey!" Derek mimicked in a girly voice.

Casey stomped into the living room, putting her hands on her hips. Derek was thankful that looks couldn't kill because otherwise he would be heading six feet under.

"What on earth possessed you to hide all my nice clothes again? You know I have a date with Truman tonight!" she shouted. Realizing they were home alone now, she smacked him in the arm harder than usual.

"Ouch woman! Will you relax? Jeez you are uptight! Good thing _someone_ took away your nice clothes, wouldn't want you going out and having fun now would we? You might pull something." Derek said sarcastically.

Casey growled in irritation. Did he simply live to be a jerk? It was clearly his best talent.

"I am perfectly capable of having fun hence my date out with my boyfriend."

"Yeah, you're really helping your case by using words like 'hence'." Derek interjected amusedly.

She huffed before retorting. "Just because I am smarter than you doesn't mean I can't have fun. Anyways enough of this idiocy, Derek. Where. Are. My. Clothes?"

He rolled his eyes. "In the games closet. I was feeling particularly bored so I lost my creativity."

Casey crossed her arms and left him to go upstairs and get changed. The phone rang and Derek, figuring it was Truman and hoping to not have to answer since he _still_ didn't like that guy, heard Casey's plea for him to pick up since she was busy.

He sighed and picked up, only to hear his ex-girlfriend's sultry voice on the other end of the line.

Casey appraised herself in the mirror, biting her lip as she turned around to admire her outfit. After rescuing her clothes from a crumple in the games closet, courtesy of the one and only Derek, she had picked a pretty blue scoop neck t-shirt and khaki skirt paired with ballet flats. She let her hair fall past her shoulders in their signature wavy tresses, pulling it back for the moment as she put on delicate pearl earrings.

Truman had suggested going out to a movie and she had readily accepted. She wanted to dress up a little to remind him how lucky he was to have her. After the brief party incident, she had been more self-conscious about her actions when she was around him. If she was so great, then why was he tempted to go after her cousin? She obviously was missing something. But it wasn't going to be looks! Lizzie always told her she was way prettier than Vicki but Lizzie was usually saying so to make her feel better, plus she was a little biased. Even sweet Lizzie had her issues with Icky Vicki.

Truman had been doing his best to make it up to her. But he had been acting a little funny again these past few weeks. Even though she hated to admit it, even to herself, he was acting suspicious. She tried to rationalize that it was just because she was insecure about what had happened and she'd get past it but he was starting to seem bored with her or like he was lying. But it wasn't about where he was on certain nights or something that might indicate cheating, more about little stuff. It was really confusing and random, but Casey brushed it off as usual. She was determined to have a good night.

She made her way downstairs to see Derek had only shifted slightly from the recliner: he now was accompanied with a bag of chips. He glanced at her as she searched through her small purse for her phone and took in her appearance.

"I see you found your clothes." he commented nonchalantly.

Casey smiled. It was a Derek-way of saying she looked nice, since he had only hidden her decent clothes.

"I did. I have to look nice so I can have some _fun_ tonight, right?" she told him casually, grinning a little to herself as she saw him pale at what she was implying.

"Um, where are you going?" Derek asked quickly, the hockey game immediately forgotten as she peeked out the door window.

"Truman's taking me out to a movie…and then, who knows, it's not like Mom and George are home…" she trailed off as if she was pondering the possibilities, when really she planned to be home before curfew anyways.

As much as she would love an opportunity to get to know her boyfriend better, she had disobeyed house rules once and it hadn't gone smoothly. She had gotten locked in a bathroom with Derek for hours as the party destroyed their house.

"You will be home tonight, right?" Derek half-asked, the demand seeping into his voice.

Casey rolled her eyes at his growing hostility. "Yes, Derek. I will be home before midnight."

"Dang. I planned on tattling when Dad and Nora called." he said casually, relaxing back in his chair.

Casey smiled to herself. She knew he was being protective of her and she was touched. Although she could never tell him that.

"Oh there's Truman. Night Derek. You just staying in tonight?" she asked, her hand on the doorknob.

He smirked, remembering the phone call. "Yeah, I'll be home tonight. Might call Sam or Ralph or someone to come over later since it's a free house."

She nodded, feeling better knowing he didn't have a date to invite for some reason. Just because she didn't want to walk in on them later, obviously.

With a final goodbye, Casey left out the door as Truman began getting out of his car.

Once he knew she was out of earshot, Derek bolted to the window, peeking through the gap in the curtains to see Truman kissing his step-sister with far too much enthusiasm. He exhaled his held breath when he saw Casey push Truman's hand away from the hem of her skirt, where it was threatening to slip under.

Truman forced a smile before getting in the car with his girlfriend.

Meanwhile Derek genuinely smiled knowing that Casey wouldn't be having that kind of _fun_ tonight after all.

Casey kept her head down as she slipped past Truman into his car.

Again tonight he got a little carried away with their kissing. It had happened a few times but usually when they were alone, not out in public in front of her family's home. He was unaware that they weren't home so he should've known better. Well Derek was home.

They sat in silence at first before Truman broke it.

"So…I have a different idea for tonight. If you're up for it." he added quickly. She knew he was trying to stay on her good side. She smiled encouragingly so he would continue. "Well my uncle is out of town on business overnight so since I'm staying at his place for a few weeks while my other aunt and uncle do renovations, I thought maybe since we had a place to ourselves, we could just kind of stay in and hang out. I thought you might enjoy some privacy for once but if you really want to go out, I'll gladly take you."

Casey smiled, already feeling so much better. "No no, that sounds perfect!"

Truman smiled genuinely as he drove a little ways out of town.

Finally, she would have an opportunity to talk about him! She couldn't help but be excited for the night ahead now that she knew they'd get some time really alone. Her house was always so full they barely hung out there; it wasn't very good for intimate moments.

But Truman avoided his house like the plague, claiming it was because his aunt and uncle were fighting and he didn't want to be around it. Casey understood that, knowing how she felt in the months and even years leading up to the announcement of the divorce of her parents. When they weren't staying at one of their houses, they would be going out so public places again could only be so private.

But tonight they could really be alone and be able to be more couple-like and get back to what they used to be before the whole Toronto party debacle. It had taken a serious toll on their relationship, post-break-up, making for many awkward times when they got back together. But they were working on it and tonight would be a great time to take a big step. Casey still cared a lot about Truman, maybe a lot more than she should for his untrusting ways, so she was willing to work at this relationship. He certainly had his faults but he seemed to accept hers and that's what she needed most for now.

"So how was your day? Did you start the math homework yet?" Casey asked.

She always was ready to discuss school but not everyone was always as keen.

"Casey, it's only been a couple hours since school and it's the weekend. So no." he told her amusedly, but he looked over at her with affection.

She blushed a little under his loving gaze. She knew Truman's feelings for her were stronger than hers for him but she was determined to level the playing field tonight. She spent so much time telling him all about her but he was always so secretive about his past. She figured he had a hard time moving away from his parents and that he must have had trouble trusting people since then, as he said that night at the party.

But Casey McDonald was determined to make this relationship work. She wanted to be with Truman and it was going to take extra effort on both their parts in order to make her sure of that.

"Well I already started it. I was just hoping you might have because I'm stuck on a couple questions. Don't worry about it, I'll just ask Derek. I don't understand how he gets math better than me since he's such a lazy slacker, but then again, I don't get how he gets girls when he's such an obnoxious pig…" she added thoughtfully.

Truman seemed to grimace as he listened. Casey was unaware of his whitening knuckles as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"OH like today? Stole all my nice date clothes and hid them in the games closet. Where did he get a thrill in that anyways? He just lives to piss me off. He says its because of the way I react but I'm not just going to take it lying down. How can I not react when he's being a complete jerk? Like the other day, he walked in on me getting changed since he _never_ knocks and proceeded to make fun of me, rather than apologize and cover his eyes. Ugh it's just so irritating."

"_What do you mean he walked in on you getting changed_?" Truman asked sharply.

Casey looked at him in surprise. His voice was pretty angry. He was finally understanding her frustration! Jeez she was wondering when he'd understand the constant Derek situation.

"Yeah. I mean, I was covered up, but just barely. I threw on stuff quickly so he wouldn't see any more…you're not jealous, are you?" she asked curiously, trying to understand his furious expression. He was really mad. She had never seen Truman angry like this, but he certainly had a temper.

"Jealous that Derek has seen you more unclothed than I have, gosh no, especially since he's your _brother_ and all." he added snidely, emphasizing on brother. Why was Truman being so sarcastic anyways? He had nothing to be jealous of. Derek was just the irritating step-brother she was forced to live with.

"Truman…Derek is my _step_-brother, not my brother. We have no blood relation so please do not call him my brother. The thought sickens me." she told him with a shudder. Being related to all that cocky rude personality? No thank you!

However, upon her last words, Truman barked out a laugh, shaking his head and gritting his teeth at her comment, as if he picked up on something she hadn't. She was oblivious and had a feeling if she asked, he would lose his temper with her as he had a few times before. Something about Truman always kind of frightened her. She still didn't fully trust him, even though she wanted to. He just made her feel uneasy. But she was going to fix that tonight! They could really talk and connect again as a couple.

She kept quiet as they pulled up to his uncle's mansion. She really hoped they could end the night on a high note.

Oh how wrong she was.

Truman seemed to relax once they were inside his uncle's house. It was HUGE. He gave her a brief tour, stopping in the kitchen to make them some food. Casey wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him as he turned the oven on to put in some party appetizers for them to share. They had planned on going out to eat before the movie so they needed something.

When Truman felt her arms on him, he sighed. Casey smiled. Yes, they were going to get somewhere tonight. He really did care about her.

He turned around once the food was on and kissed her. Before he could get carried away, they broke apart. Casey smiled at him to make sure he knew she wasn't mad at him and he smiled back, a little more uneasily than she would like. He led her upstairs. The food wouldn't be ready for about half an hour so they had time to kill.

"Let's hangout in my room." Truman suggested, leading her inside and closing the door behind them.

Casey bit her lip, a little anxious now. His uncle was away all night, right? So why would it matter if the door was open? No one else was there.

Rather than question him, she chose to believe it was more romantic and private, and he probably closed it out of force of habit anyways. Exactly.

The room was dimly lit but Casey clasped her hands happily. It was just like one of those romantic evenings in her beloved novels. But she hesitated. Those evenings ended up with the heroine losing her virginity. And she was certainly not ready for that. Right?

Truman stopped her thoughts by suddenly kissing her. They hadn't spoken in a few minutes and now he was kissing her? Oh well. She kissed him back, albeit a little confused at his behaviour, but followed him backwards to the bed.

He crawled over her when they lay down on it, letting a hand stroke through her hair.

"Oh God Casey, you look so beautiful tonight. I can't believe you're mine." he murmured, kissing down her neck now, his weight a little heavier than she would like on her body. She didn't have a lot of space to move with him pressing down on her.

As she kissed his enthusiastic lips back a little hesitantly, she thought about his words in mild uneasiness. She was not _his_. She was not something to be owned. But she figured he knew that and he just meant it as more of a romantic gesture. Her kisses grew more eager.

Truman seemed pleased that she wasn't pushing him away yet. His hands descended down her ribcage, changing course and sliding under her shirt. Casey squirmed uncomfortably and practically felt his irritation in his sigh.

"Just a little slower, Truman." she murmured, placing her hand on his and moving it more gradually up her body. His eyes shone with elation at the fact that she wasn't stopping where they were going.

She knew she must be frustrating him. But she just couldn't jump into sex right away, especially when she felt so uneasy. But he could be so sweet and he really loved her…so maybe tonight was the night. She wasn't sure.

Casey moved her hands down to his shirt and tugged. With alarming speed, Truman helped her yank it off. He had a nice upper torso but Casey was shocked that her mind immediately thought of Derek's when she wondered if she'd ever seen a better one in person. That much was true. Derek was very fit.

Shaking his image out of her head, she began kissing down Truman's chest. His breathing was erratic now and it wasn't long before he hauled her mouth back to his. Casey nervously felt his tongue begging for a way into her mouth and she granted him entry. She was anxious because they were beginning to lose themselves in it. Truman's hand had been tracing the line of her bra for a while now but when they started french-kissing, his hand plunged inside it.

She squirmed a little under his touch but this time he didn't slow down or hesitate. He let his palm cup her breast, his thumb teasing the tender skin. Casey couldn't decide if it felt good or not, it was all new to her. Truman seemed to be really enjoying himself so maybe it was just a one-person-pleasure thing? She thought she was supposed to like it too but maybe he was new at it too and once he gained more experience she would enjoy it more.

Truman broke away from her mouth for air and began kissing eagerly along her throat, his hand moving faster inside her bra. She winced as she felt his teeth pinch her skin painfully a few times but she didn't say anything. She was scared he would get mad if she tried to slow him down again. He always hated when she did that.

Casey realized slowly that she was just letting him do whatever to her and wasn't returning the favour. But she didn't really want to touch him all over. She had been feeling up his torso every time they kissed. But his lower half was staying untouched. She didn't know how to do that kind of thing.

"Come on Casey, touch me. You know you want to." he told her, as if reading her mind, except for the latter part.

Casey let her hands slide down his abdomen and glanced up at his face. He was incredibly horny, that's about all she could decipher from his expression. She let her fingers slip inside the waist band of his jeans.

She removed them almost just as fast.

"I don't think I'm ready. I don't know how to do anything." she whispered, tears prickling her eyes in embarrassment. They turned to tears of fear when she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Casey, I have been feeling you up this whole time while you lie here like a fucking beached whale. It's about time you helped me out here a little. You can't say you didn't enjoy it." But she really could because she didn't. "You know I love you, so what's the problem? How the hell do you think you're going to learn how to do anything if you don't try it? Experience doesn't just pop out of thin air for shit sakes." he told her haughtily.

Now her tears slipped out faster. He was being really mean. Even Derek wasn't that harsh with her.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just scared. You know me, I plan everything." she tried to joke but it came out weakly. "I don't like the unknown."

Truman smirked, not smiled. "Well we'll figure it out together."

Casey nodded but wasn't entirely convinced.

Truman kissed her hard on the mouth the next second, taking her by surprise. She responded a little less eagerly, but still, it was a response. That was all Truman needed.

Then things started to change.

His hands reached behind her back under her shirt and unclipped her bra before she could react. When his hands began squeezing her breasts, she gasped. Truman grinned against her mouth, thinking she was finally being honest with herself when really she was just shocked he would do so much without asking her. His hands were swift to move down to unbutton her skirt. As he went to yank it down, she stopped him.

"No Truman, not yet." she told him seriously so he would listen. She waited for the irritated growl and for him to roll off.

The problem was, he didn't.

He growled all right but didn't move off of her.

"Casey, seriously, you fucking cock-tease, you are not doing this to me again!" he shouted in her face, his expression contorted with fury.

She was scared now. She had never seen him this mad. She knew she shouldn't have let him continue but she didn't know it would turn out like this. She really wanted to see if she was ready for this and now that she knew she wasn't, she had to speak up.

"Truman I need air. Can we stop for a sec?" she asked breathlessly. She needed to talk to him about this.

"Fuck Casey, I'm sick of waiting for you! What do I have to do to convince you that you truly want this! You're just lying to yourself!"

"Truman, I'm sorry, I just can't. It doesn't feel right. Maybe one day I'll get there…" she began but he cut her off in his rage.

"Oh no, that day is today!" Truman yelled and Casey knew that this wasn't going to end well. She braced her body on instinct.

He grabbed her by the hair and roughly kissed her, biting at her lips in his eagerness. She felt the skin break with a wince and he began lapping up the leaking blood.

How sick was that? Casey couldn't comprehend what was happening right now, she just knew it was bad.

He moved his body against hers, his lower half still clothed, but his grip on her ribcage was painfully tight. He began moaning at the friction. Casey tried her best not to vomit. Using as much force as possible she yelled at him. "Truman, get off of me! I said no!"

He looked to her face, her anger and fear mixed with pain and just laughed. "Yeah you'll say no to me…I bet you when Derek walked in on you, you threw off the clothes you had on and you two fucked all night long."

Casey was disgusted by his words. He was the one claiming Derek was her brother. Why would he think such a thing?

"Truman, I said no. Stop talking about Derek and get off of me!" she yelled, her tears flooding her eyes now as she realized where this was heading. He was unbuttoning his own jeans now and she was struggling to get out from under him, and failing miserably.

"ME? _Me _stop talking about Derek? Casey all you DO is talk about your fucking step-brother! I am so sick of hearing about your little incestuous relationship with him. I know you're in love with him and its sick. He's your fucking brother, Casey. Get a grip. That's incest. Do you know what that word means, keener?" he sneered, throwing his jeans to the side now.

Casey was too scared not to respond. He was straddling her, continuing to gyrate against her. Why had she not taken up karate like Lizzie? She couldn't exactly fan kick Truman in the face right now.

"I need air, Truman. Please." she begged.

"No! You never were going to have sex with me were you? I've just been killing time until you dump me again. I'm getting what I came for! I've been wanting to bang you since that first day I stepped into our high school." he snarled.

When she didn't speak, too disgusted to form words, he continued.

"There is no knight in shining armour in the real world, Casey. It's about time you realized that you will die alone waiting for some romantic chivalrous freak to come riding up to your doorstep. No one will want you anyways, your body is the only thing you've got going for you. Your personality sucks, guys just have put up with it because they hope one day you'll let them fuck your body, and it'll be worth it since you're so hot. Why do you think you can't hold a guy for long? They realize you're not worth it. I hoped you'd be desperate enough to prove some stupid little thing to yourself that you'd give me your virginity by now but you're too pathetic to even figure that easy thing out."

Casey again felt like puking but knew she couldn't. When Truman rose up a little to remove her skirt, she managed to knee him where he was definitely growing firmer at the moment and wriggle out of his grasp. He screamed out but followed her, hooking his foot around her ankle and tripping her. She fell to the ground, her shin colliding hard on the overturned lamp on the floor. She scurried to get away but he was too fast.

He threw her up against the wall and hit her wherever he could reach. She whimpered in pain as he smacked her face and then her ribs. He threw her against the wall when she fell to the floor and she banged her head, seeing lights for a moment. When she saw him fully naked before her, she backed against it in fear. He came up closer, kicking her in the ribs to get her to stay still.

She felt the most pain in her side at the contact and screeched in agony, clutching it.

Before he tried anything else, he took off her shirt. She struggled against him but he punched her sorest side and she cried out again, stopping motion. He took it off, looking at her bare upper body. She felt furious. No one was supposed to see her naked body except doctors and her lovers. He was definitely not going to be a lover if she had anything to do with it. Not that she would consider him one if he raped her.

She felt his bare erection press against her body and he began feeling her up again.

"Oh god Casey, you're so fucking hot. I can't wait to tell everyone how I fucked you. You're just so damn sexy. Come on you perfect princess, you know you want this." he spat as she squirmed in his hold. She felt him getting harder. How sick was that? She was bleeding and bruised and crying and he was being turned on? Ugh!

"No I don't! Truman, get the fuck off me!" she screamed, fear beginning to take over now. She had to get out of here. She knew her and her virginity weren't safe for long. He would rape her in a few minutes and do much worse. She could already feel the bruises forming on her body. She was in so much pain it was hard to function. But she was determined to get herself out of this mess.

Truman knocked her up against the wall again, and she fell. He kicked her repeatedly until her face was level with where his groin soon would be. She suddenly understood what he was going to do and felt a cool sweat form on her body.

He took her head with his hands and thrust it towards his stiff erection. Casey nearly gagged but realized this was her chance. Without thinking, she bit down on him, hard, and he screamed in pain, falling backwards as he wrenched himself out of her.

Casey scrambled to her feet and threw open the door, racing down the stairs.

She quickly fastened her clothes to the best of her ability as she ran, throwing on her shoes and bolting out of the door. She heard Truman's angry yell and knew he would be chasing after her.

Casey ran until she couldn't breathe.

Arriving at Tim Horton's, she relaxed a little. She couldn't see Truman so she figured he gave up and stayed where he was.

Still uneasy however, she hid inside, planning on cleaning herself up in their bathroom. She jumped when she looked in the mirror, seeing her dishevelled appearance and coloring skin.

She flipped out her phone, hitting 3 on her speed dial. Derek said he was staying home tonight and he had The Prince. She felt her tears prickling her voice as she looked at herself in the mirror. What had happened was catching up to her. Her boyfriend had tried to rape her and had beat her and nearly forced her into giving him oral sex. She was in so much pain too.

The phone rang and rang. She felt more scared now. What if Derek didn't answer? What if he saw it was her and chose to ignore it? How would she get out of here? Truman would come looking for her and it would be all too easy to find her here. There was no other places really around.

She held 2 on her phone to call his cell. Finally, she heard his voice.

"Make it fast." he said grumpily.

"Derek, can you please come get me?" she pleaded, her tears increasing in speed in relief. She felt so much safer already.

She heard the concern in his voice when he replied. "Casey, what happened?"

She shook her head. There was too much to say, and not enough time. Her phone was dying already. "I can't explain right now. Just please." Her voice was choked with tears as she explained where she was.

"Casey, what the _hell_ are you doing out there?" Derek's angry voice came.

This was _so_ not the time for one of their arguments! She knew it could go on forever. "Please Derek, can we discuss this later? Can you come get me or not?" she asked, irritated now at his lack of rush. Truman could find her at any moment.

His voice softened. "Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." was all the angel's voice said before he hung up.

Casey bought a cookie since she only had change on her and they didn't take debit. She ate it in the corner, keeping an eye on the direction Truman might come. She scanned the lot for Derek occasionally, even though there was no physical possibility that he would arrive that quickly.

She went to throw out her napkin and paper bag, but her eyes snapped to the door when she heard the bell go. Her eyes widened and her hands instantly found the handle of the door. She rushed outside, ducking behind the dumpsters so Truman wouldn't see her.

Her tears fell quickly as she crouched on the ground.

What if Derek came and didn't see her so thought he came to the wrong place? Or what if Truman found Derek first? He obviously had some issues with him. She couldn't stand it if Derek got hurt trying to protect her.

Her real concern at the moment, since she hadn't seen any sign of Derek yet, was what would happen when Truman found _her_?

Sure enough, Truman came out the back door and smirked directly at where she was hiding, walking over. She knew by his smug look he had seen her so she bolted to the front of the building, planning on running until she saw The Prince driving by.

Truman caught her in the front parking lot, grabbing her wrist and wrenching her close to him.

"What, did you think you could escape that easily? This isn't over Casey. I've found you and I'll find you again. You are mine. This is far from over." he snarled in her ear.

"Go rot in hell, Truman. You fucking bastard! You absolute asshole, douche bag, piece of shit, low life dickhead… how dare you-"

He struck her hard across the face and she crumpled to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" an angel's voice suddenly screamed and Casey looked up through her tears to see Derek storming over towards the pair.

Truman looked shocked. He didn't seem to think that she would've called anyone to help her, least of all Derek. Despite his suspicions, it was still obvious that he and Casey didn't see eye-to-eye very often.

"Well Derek, this IS a surprise. Come to see-" He was cut off by Derek's fist colliding with his face.

Casey gasped. Derek tossed her the keys.

"Go. Get in the car." he hissed, glaring at his victim, readying his stance to continue.

"Who knew it would be Derek Venturi who came to rescue Casey McDonald?" Truman asked rhetorically, laughing.

"Stay the hell away from her, Truman. Don't you ever, ever hit her again." Derek ordered through his clenched jaw.

Casey was only a few feet from them. She was too scared to leave Derek alone with Truman, even though he told her to get in the car.

Truman suddenly laughed. "You think all I did was beat her tonight? My, my, you're losing your touch. It's not like she didn't ask for it. You of all people should know how much of a fight Casey likes. I always knew she'd be feisty in bed, I just didn't expect her body to be so-"

Derek seemed to understand what had gone on since he spontaneously tackled Truman to the ground and started beating him to a pulp, cutting him off once again.

"Der-ek!" Casey squealed. He had no idea what he was doing and she wouldn't allow him to sink to Truman's level.

He stopped, getting off of her psycho ex's body.

"Don't you ever EVER fucking come near her again or there is much more and much worse to come." Derek snarled.

"Please Derek, can we just go?" Casey begged, clinging to him in fear. She didn't want to be here anymore. And Derek's threats towards Truman would just provoke him.

Derek held her tightly in his arms, leading her to the car as her head rested on his shoulder. He seated her comfortably, grabbing the blanket from the backseat to wrap around her. She hadn't realized she was shaking until then. "I'll take care of you." her angel told her before he got in his side, and drove them home to safety.

* * *

For the continuation, read **No Blood Relation** :)


End file.
